


Cover for "A Winter in New York"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [20]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Charles and Erik have been childhood friends for as long as they can remember – Erik, living with his mother in Queens, and Charles in the big mansion in Westchester. For all, expect themselves, it was just natural progression that they'd end up together.</p><p>A series of ficlets from the same universe – can be read as separate and are out of chronological order.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for "A Winter in New York"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Winter in New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346131) by [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/pseuds/nextraordinaire). 



> Charles and Erik have been childhood friends for as long as they can remember – Erik, living with his mother in Queens, and Charles in the big mansion in Westchester. For all, expect themselves, it was just natural progression that they'd end up together.
> 
> A series of ficlets from the same universe – can be read as separate and are out of chronological order.

             


End file.
